1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to identify data communicated over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users browsing web pages in a web browser often seek to conduct a new web page search after viewing a web page in the web browser. In many instances, a user seeks to search for information related to a previous web page or web pages the user was viewing in the web browser, such as by opening a new web page viewing window from a current web page viewing window and/or entering text or content into a search query box. In such instances, the user must type into the search query box text identifying content from the previous web page or web pages that the user was viewing, or, if the text or content is difficult to re-type (e.g., if it is in a foreign language or is very long), then the user must copy and paste the content into the search query box.